


As You Dream

by SunshineExploder



Series: Feel You, Feel Me [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, More Fluff, Pale-Red Vacillation, Quadrant Vacillation, fluff with mentions of porn, karkat likes to watch gamzee sweet, so many feels, why do i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineExploder/pseuds/SunshineExploder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love him as he dreams against your body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Dream

**Author's Note:**

> In which Karkat watches Gamzee sleep and thinks about how much he loves that sack of shit.
> 
> Fluff fluff fluff fluff :o)
> 
> If you continue to read this series, be prepared for me to rip your heart out and eat it with sugar on top.

His near-silent snores echo throughout the block. You think you’re okay with that. Lots of things about him piss you off, but the sounds he makes when asleep melt your heart. They’re quiet like the sighs of newborn grubs. If you stay silent and settle your head on his chest, they vibrate through your body because they’re quiet, but powerful. Like him, sans the quiet part.

You watch his face as he sleeps. He washed off the stupid clown makeup before he went to sleep. His skin, a more purple-y gray than yours, looks smooth as silk. Trying your best not to wake him up, you stroke his cheek. It’s softer than your most favorite sweater. Looking at him, it doesn’t seem that he’d be so soft. He eats sopor like he lives off of it and exclusively drinks Faygo. He doesn’t actually do much. He has no right to be that fucking soft.

He rolls over, clutches your arm. He nuzzles your neck and lets his face rest in the junction between your shoulder and neck. You let him stay there. You’ll deny him a whole manner of things while he’s awake, but you’ll never be able to deny him when he sleeps. His little breaths fan out on your neck.

You love him.

Even though his huge horns are rubbing against your head. Even though his breath is beginning to create a warm spot of moisture on your neck. Even though you’ll never sleep as long as you can watch his face as he dreams. You love him. You love him more than your heart can take. It’s about to leap out of your chest, tear right through your skin and deposit itself at his feet. It’s his. Your heart belongs to him. He’s taken it and you don’t think you want it back.

“Karkat,” he murmurs into your neck. His voice is small and needy. It’s the voice of a little boy.

You smile and pet through his mess of hair, occasionally scritching your claws lightly across his scalp.

“Gamzee,” you whisper back.

You press a kiss to his forehead. “Gamzee.”

A kiss to his cheek. “Gamzee.”

A kiss to the top of his head. “Gamzee.”

And then you put your lips on his, but you don’t kiss him yet. You breathe his name against his lips. Then you kiss him sweetly. Even in his sleep he kisses you back.

Later on, he will wake up. He will love you through the day. His hands will touch every inch of you, even your most intimate places. He will have your body and there is no way you will ever deny him that pleasure.

**  
** _Gamzee._


End file.
